


Leaves

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When raking the front yard Bucky comes home.





	Leaves

It feels like you’ve been raking for days. You really shouldn’t have attempted to rake your entire yard by yourself but now, well you were far enough along that you might as well finish. You arch your back and groan softly then head over to the next small pile and start moving it to the large pile you’ve got in the middle of the yard. At least it’s not a windy day. Wanda was planning on coming over later so you were going to see if she’d be willing to help you get them back into the woods.   
You know if Bucky was here he’d be out in the yard with you. In all honesty he might be more of a distraction than a help but still. He’s been gone on a mission for almost two weeks already and you miss him. More than you thought you would, you’d never minded being alone before. Something about being with Bucky had changed that.   
You’re scraping the last of the leaves into the giant pile, which is now at least three feet high and four feet wide, when a pair of arms catch you from behind and take you down into the giant pile with them.   
“Hey doll.” His voice is soft and you twist in his arms to see his face.  
“Bucky!” You cry wrapping your arms around his neck before pulling him tightly to you.   
“Hi.” He laughs his arms going around your waist, he pulls you gently to him and the leaves under you crunch noisily. “I missed you.” He says quietly into your ear.   
“Probably as much as I missed you.” You say keeping your arms wrapped firmly around him.   
“Hey.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I at least get a kiss darlin’?” He chuckles and you slide away from him and bring your lips to his. He pulls you on top of him and you straddle his waist one knee on either side. His tongue sweeps across your bottom lip his hands sliding along your back. You break the kiss panting slightly, he makes you dizzy.   
“Hungry?” You ask softly.  
“For you.” He says sitting up, “but some dinner would be nice. And a shower.” You laugh and pluck a few leaves out of his dark hair.   
“How does chicken noodle soup sound?”   
“Fantastic doll.” He says before kissing you again.   
“You know, it’s hard to make soup when you keep me in your lap. Not that I’m complaining but-” his stomach growls and you laugh. He looks up at you guiltily. “I had a feeling that you might be hungry.” You laugh and he helps you off his lap before standing too. You take his hand, text Wanda and let her know that Bucky is home and that you’re going to have to take a rain check. Bucky goes straight to the shower as you start on dinner. This is nice, you could get used to having him here. Living like this.   
“Smells good doll.”  
“Do you want to move in?” You blurt out and he stares at you.   
“Are you sure?” He says softly turning your head with a gentle finger.   
“Yes.” He kisses you softly.   
“I’d love to.” He smiles at you then plucks another leaf from your hair, “It looks like you might need me to stick around.” You laugh softly and kiss him again.


End file.
